For My Love
by kryscrossed
Summary: One Shot, a quick piece of fluff centered around mush. That's basically all there is to it. It's sweet though, and I think you'll enjoy it.


**For My Love**

_Gaze into my eyes, _

_let me know you'd fight_

_Thousands, for my love_

_Slip your hand in mine, _

_Ask me to dance with you tonight_

_Just ask me, for my love._

_Bethany Dillon_

Rebecca smiled as Mush made his way through the crowded streets towards the bench she was seated at. She impatiently brushed flyaway strands of her blonde hair out of her emerald green eyes. She jumped to her feet as he finally made it to the bench.

"Seems like everybody in the world 's in New Yawk today." He commented as he reached her.

"I'm pretty sure New York _is_ the world." Rebecca replied, grinning up into his brown eyes.

Mush chuckled, "Don't you ever read the papes? There's a whole lot more of the world then New Yawk… We're gonna visit it someday, you know."

Rebecca looked up at him, turning serious. "I'd like that." She said quietly.

Mush looked down into her sparkling green eyes, as he reached for her hand. "C'mon, we're going to be late."

Rebecca looked up at him again, her ready grin returning to her face, "Late for what?" She asked.

"Can't ya slow down for even a minute? That brain a' yours is on overdrive!" Mush said laughing outright at her impatience.

"Nope! So, where we goin'?"

Mush squeezed her hand, "You'll see. It's a surprise."

Rebecca sighed, "I can't decide if I like surprises or not…they're fun, but they just about drive a person crazy."

Rebecca drew in her breath as they finally reached their destination. They stood on a rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in New York. Central Park stretched out to their left, and the lights of the city reflected the bright stars to their right. "Oh, It's beautiful, Mush."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are." He replied gently, "Look at me."

Rebecca did as she was told, staring up into his chocolate brown eyes. She was afraid of what would be revealed there, her undying love for him was right on the surface.

"I love you, Rebecca. Did you know that? I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I-I love you too, Sean, I always have."

Mush sat down on the ledge, pulling her along with him, "Then I need to know. Rebecca LaDell, Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy found their way to Rebecca's eyes, "Yes, yes, I will marry you, Sean Meyers."

"Then I have one more question."

Rebecca looked at him questioningly.

"May I have this dance?"

Rebecca grinned accepting his offered hand and allowed herself to be swept gracefully to the center of the roof.

Mush pulled her into his strong arms, kissing her deeply. Rebecca let out a mirthful laugh, when he finally pulled away. "I love you!"

Mush laughed in return, "So I've heard."

Rebecca's face drew serious suddenly. "But, Mush, how can we afford to be married? You're still living in the Lodging house. I can barely afford that boarding house I'm staying at."

He smiled brightly, "Well, that's where this comes in." he pulled a crumpled envelope from his shirt pocket, and handed it to the girl.

Rebecca pulled it open curiously, and slipped out it's contents. It was headed "The Last Will and Testament of William Robert Meyers"

Mush spoke as she read, "Apparently I had some rich great-uncle. The guy was such a miser, he didn't have any friends. I'm his only family, and the heir to his estates. I sign the papers tomorrow… so what do you think, how about a May wedding?"

Rebecca laughed out loud, gleefully nodding her acceptance.

The months leading up to the wedding passed quickly for the couple, Mush was busy settling into his new home just outside the city, while quickly learning how to care for a large estate. Rebecca was busy with wedding plans, and adjusting to life as a rich person. The newsies and factory workers who had worked with Rebecca would fill up the guest list, they were more family to them then anybody else in this world.

Rebecca sat in her boarding house room one last time, the night before the wedding. "Sarah," She said to her longtime friend, who was perched on the dresser, putting the final touches on the dress she would wear as maid of honor.

"Hmm?" She prompted, absentmindedly.

"Do you think everything will change now? I mean, now that I'm moving out of the city and all?"

Sarah glanced up, hearing the serious tone, in her fun-loving friends voice. "Well, of course it will. You're starting a new life." She watched Rebecca pick sadly at a string on the blanket of the bed, and added quickly, "But you're friends will all be the same. We'll still be here, and we'll come visit you whenever we can."

Rebecca smiled gratefully into her friends dark blue eyes, before closing the invitation she had been staring at. "You're right."

The day of the wedding dawned warm and cloudless, and Mush and Rebecca were wed in a tiny chapel, with only their friends in attendance. Happily they repeated their vows, and slipped wedding bands on each other's fingers.

They held hands as they ran together out the front door of the chapel ducking the rice being thrown at them by their laughing friends. As they settled into the beautiful white carriage that would take them to their new home, Mush turned to his bride handing her an envelope from inside his jacket.

"What's this?" Rebecca asked, her eyes lighting up.

"It's a wedding present from me to you… Well, from me to us." He replied, grinning like a school boy.

She ripped open the envelope and drew out was inside, reading aloud, "Boarding pass for the Ocean Liner Queen Elizabeth to Liverpool, England."

"That's right! We're going on a honeymoon. Around the world, starting in England, and we can go wherever you want from there."

"This is- this is amazing! I can't believe it! When are we coming back?"

"Whenever we want. My Uncle left me a fortune. I don't have to work another day in my life, if I don't want to."

Rebecca gasped, astonished at the news. She had known they were coming into quite a lot of money, but she had never imagined it could possibly be enough for neither of them to ever have to work again.

Mush gently took her hand, "I'm going to treat you like the princess you are. You never have to worry about another thing, I promise you that. And when I say we have enough money… Well, let me just say we're never going to be worried again. At least not about having enough food, or clothes… never."

Rebecca leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. She smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yeah," Mushed whispered into her hair, "I think you might have mentioned it."


End file.
